Black Butler 3
by Baka-Hentai-Nina
Summary: Apparently, the demon has returned from the dead. Who is this? CAN'T TELL YA IN TILL YOU READ THIS. xD Sorry that this summary sucks. I'm not in the mood to write one :P I hope you enjoy this o3o. WARNING: some butler x OC, OC x OC. Also some One-shots fan-made ships stories for people who ask me to make one :P
1. Chapter 1

A girl white hair looked down at the cliff. She felt the wind go between her hair. She walked forward and fell. She looked up at the sky as she fell. Then everything turned dark.

She opened her eyes and only saw darkness around her. She sat up and she looked down and saw she was sitting on a spider web. Her eyes widen.

"Do not fear, Nimbz Night, I'm simply here to make a contract with you." Said a voice.

"Wh-Who are you?! What contract?!" She stood up and yet she lost her balance and fell back down.

"A contract granting your wish. In return. I eat your soul."

Her eyes widen more. "You-You're a demon, aren't you?!"

The voice stayed quiet. After a few moments it replied with a "yes."

Nimbz got frightened. "What..How did you find me? And why?!"

"Simple. You summoned me."

This time it was her turn to stay quiet. She didn't know she summoned a demon. She was a lady of God. And she wished she didn't summoned the demon. She put her face in her palm. Then , as is something made her a different person, she smiled. Yet it was a smile that was smiled evilly.

"A demon...and what would happen if I make the wish I want granted?" She lifted her head up and looked around.

"I will become your loyal servant in till I fulfill it."

She smiled more.

"What will be your wish?"

"I want you to help me avenge my sister's death. I know it happened by someone's hand. And I want revenge. They taken what's was most important."

Wind blew all around and Nimbz held on and closed her eyes, so dirt won't fall into them. When the wind finally died she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at a tall man who had purplish-black hair and purple demonic eyes that changed to golden-brown. He pushed his glass back as he stared at Nimbz. She gasped a little then he held out his hand for her. She took it and he helped her up.

"What do you wish my name to be?" He told her.

"Na-Name?"

He nodded slightly.

"Uh...What do people normally call you?"

"Claude Faustus."

She smiled at him. "I'll call you Claude then."

He went on his knees and owed. "Yes, young mistress."

**A/N:****_ SO! This is only a preview guys. I know. I suck. But I promise to write this story ^ after I finish_****Black Butler And A Half****_. I hoped you guys liked this ^_^ I made this story because one day I thought. "Hey. What if Nimbz had a butler? Who would it be? Claude or Sebas-chan?" My friends choose Claude XD How dare they. Anyway, I started RPing with some Claudes on FB and the best RP yet was the one with my friend o3o ( she told me not to use her face but OH WELL! XD I'm evil! :D) I did one with a Sebas-chan but he reply to long. Takes him like..5 hours. Slow, huh? Anyways! Oh_****Black Butler And A Half, ****_I promise to have a new chapter soon. My friend has the next part in her notebook. Not mine. So I have to ask her for the next parts xD. By the way. THANKS FOR READING THIS :D I PROMISE TO WRITE THIS STORY AFTER _****_Black Butler And A Half_****_. ;) Don't worry. I always keep my promises. Most of the times. OH! And since I'm making a manga for the other story (tried of saying_****Black Butler And A Half****_...wait...bfhuoirfkifri) I don't know if I should make one of this story. Any suggestions people? _**

**_[ ] Yes_**

**_or_**

**_[ ] No_**

**_YOU CHOSE XD bye bye now ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Nimbz's POV

I opened my eyes and I looked at my paper where I drew a boy who I never met. I started to shade him as my butler came in. I didn't look at him, scared of what he might say.

"Mistress, it's time to go to sleep," he said.

I looked up at him then I blinked as I glanced around the room. It was already dark and the moon was out. I stared out the window and I stood up and head towards the window. I felt Claude's eyes on me as he stared at me. I opened the window and felt a cool breeze brushed against my cheeks. I glanced up and gazed at the stars. My eyes cast at the little dots. Their beauty always made me want to cry. It was sad how their are so many people in the world and I haven't met one who said they like to look at the night-sky. My head turned towards Claude.

"How many times have I told you Claude?" I went up to him and peeked up at his face and he looked back at me with his golden eyes that made me think of the sun. "I told you to call me Nimbz or Nims. I don't like people calling me all those 'fancy' names."

"Apologizes, Nimbz. But it's past your bedtime."

"I'll be up in a bit. I need to do something."

"As you wish."

He walked off and I went and grabbed my notebook. I put it away then I went to close the window yet also I was about to close it I saw a figure standing in the garden. My eyes widen and I ran off. I went in the hallway and I looked up and my eyes widen once more. There was faces coming towards me. I walked backwards then my back hit something hard. I turned around and my eyes widen even more. It was the figure. It grabbed me by my shoulder and a smirk came across it's face. Tears came down my cheeks.

"CLAUDE!" I screamed. As I said his name the figures and faces disappeared. I slide my back down a wall and I hugged my legs, crying. As soon as I heard footsteps coming closer to me I glanced up and my eyes widen again, once more.

"Ge-Get away!" I yelled out. "Leave me alone!"

The figure stopped in it's tracks for a split second then continued walking to me.

"Get awa-" my eyes widen as the figure hugged me and it made me stop talking.

The darkness around the figure shifted into Claude. I stared at him and my eyes started tearing up again. After a few moments I hugged him back but tightly.

"Let's take you to your room, shall we?" He told me. I nodded slightly at him.

As if he knew I couldn't walk from what happened, he lifted me up in his arms. I put my arms around his neck as he took me to my room. I lay my head on his chest as he took me there and I hugged him tighter. When we got there, I was half-asleep already in his arms. He sat me down on my bed and took out my night clothes. I yawned and lied down and Claude glanced at me.

"Nimbz, you must change first."

"No. To tired," I muttered in my pillow.

I heard him sighed and put away the clothes. As his footsteps were near the door I called out to him.

"Claude..?"

His steps end. "Yes?" He answered.

"Can you sleep with me? I'm...I'm to scared to be alone..." I said as I sat up and looked at him.

He glanced at me and walked to me. I felt my cheeks turn slightly red. As he sat besides me I rested my head on his lap and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up and hugged a solid figure a bit tightly and I held it close.

"Nimbz, it is time to get up." I heard a familiar voice.

I yawned then buried my head into the figure. "Five more minutes."

"Nimbz. Wake up."

I opened my eyes a little and blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. When my vision cleared a little, my eyes widen and I sat up and looked down, blushing deeply. I buried my face into my blankets. I felt Claude stood up and bowed to me when I was looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I shall get you a change of clothes for today," he told me.

"Th-That's alright! I'll get them!" I said while laughing nervously, believing I was hugging him like a teddy-bear while I was sleeping.

He bowed again. "As you wish."

When he left and closed my door I sighed. I stood up and felt my cheeks still red. I tried shaking off my blush but it wasn't working. I just sighed again and went to change. I changed into my regular outfit: a long, white, dress shirt that went a few centimeters above my knees and shorts under. I wore no shoes since I love to feel the floor around me.

I walked out my room and almost immediately I smelled bacon. I walked to the room where I ate and saw them laying on my plate. My eyes lit up with excitement and I walked to it. I saw Claude pouring me a glass of milk and I grinned at him.

"Have a seat."

"K~"

I sat down then silently made a prayer. I said it quietly so Claude won't hear me. I nommed on the pancakes as well with the bacon. When I was almost full I finished. Claude asked if I wanted more but I refused since I wasn't used to this kind of service since I came from the Middle-class. I stood up as he took my plates away and I glanced at the maids who helped Claude around the manor. One looked at me for a second until Claude went my side and glared at her, telling her to get back to the chores. She yelped and did what he told her.

I sighed at him and walked to my room. I couldn't help wonder about something. I knew Claude was following me but when I went on my room, Claude closed the door, grabbed my by my wrist, and pinned me against the wall. My eyes widen and I stared at him.

"Cl-Claude?! Wha...What are you doing?!" I told him.

"Tell me why did you do that."

"Do what?!"

"Why did you make a prayer?"

I stayed silent. He heard me make it. Apparently he got impatient and he grabbed me by my jaw, waiting for my answer. I grabbed his arm, trying to make him stop but it didn't work. I had to tell him. The pain was to unbearable for me to overcome.

"Be-Because! I thank Him for then food he proved us in the world!" I finally told him.

His eyes glared at me and he threw me onto my bed. I coughed and held my jaw. I glanced up and Claude walked up to me. My eyes widen and I tried to moved away from him. He kneel onto my bed and grabbed me by my shoulders. I held my eyes, closed tightly and I forced myself to move my head away from him. I knew I shouldn't have prayed around a demon. Especially if I'm praying to God himself.

Claude used his hand to make me look at him. When I did my eyes widen.

He locked his lips with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Claude used his hand to make me look at him. When I did, my eyes widen.

He locked his lips with mine.

I tried to push him away. I felt my cheeks turn more when I focused on his kiss. Right when I closed my eyes he leaned his head back. I stared at him.

"Cl-Claude. CLAUDE!" I yelled him name a bit as he lift my head up and kissed my neck. I felt my cheeks turn more red.

Claude leaned his head away from me once more and pushed his glasses up.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me...Nimbz," he said. I wasn't sure if he was talking about him hurting me or him kissing me. So all I did was stare at him.

He stood up and headed towards the door and opened it. Before he walked out he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Don't pray around me, Nimbz.."

* * *

_As I ran down thew dark hallways, I tripped and fell into someone's arms. I blinked and stared up and my eyes widen. The man has brown hair that went to the bottom of his neck and had gray eyes that twinkled. He smiled down at me and I tried to get away from this man. _

_"What's_ _the rush all of a sudden?" He asked._

_"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!" I screamed at him._

_"How come? You don't do what I say and your sister _will _be gone, you know?"_

_I slowly stop squirming and I glared at the man. I hated him and wanted to leave this place, wishing I never came here, but he's right. I make a single defensive move to him and he'll kill her. I couldn't ever tell her what he kept doing to me. I have to lie to my own_ sister. My _sister. I wish I didn't have to. _

_The man put his fingers under my chin and smirked as I growled at him. I wanted to kill him right there but I didn't have enough strength to break my cowardice. _

_"Now. Shall we head back to the bedroom?" He asked._

_I said nothing but the glare on my face told him no. But he never took no as an answer. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he carried me to his bedroom._

_"Let go! Let go of me!" I yelled at him and kicked. Nothing worked. I couldn't stop him. I wished he died from lung disease. All the people whoever talked to me did. Besides my sister. Of course._

_He opened a door and closed it when we entered then he threw me onto the bed. He went over me and smiled like a pervert. Which he was. He put his hand under my undergarments and I stared at him then he kissed my neck and I did nothing. This happened ever week for a year now. There was nothing I could do. I imagine my sister sleeping peacefully on her bed. She slept so much I feared she was dead already but when I shook her she looked at me and smiled. I would always smiled at him._

_The man unbuttoned my shirt then he kissed my chest. I just lay there as if nothing bad was happening. _

* * *

I opened my eyes as I heard Claude's voice.

"Still tired, Nimbz?"

I sat up and looked at my bed. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes then peeked outside. It was the afternoon already. I slept twice in one day. I smiled then laughed. _I'm starting to sleep like Alixes,_ I thought. Claude just stared at me with his bored, plain face. I got out of bed and walked out the room, grinning. Claude followed close behind. I realized something wrong. My face darkened as I frowned and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

My sister wasn't alive anymore. That was a problem. I wish I could visit my mother but she drove mad after Alixes's death. I wanted to see my old friends but I had to stay hidden since they thought I ran off to somewhere far.

I noticed a maid from the corner of my eyes and I looked at her. She had blonde hair in to ponytails and down her back. I didn't get enough time to look at her more since Claude pushed me to the dining hall for an important meeting I suppose. When we got in there my eyes widen to a boy who had black shaggy-spiky hair and dark eyes. He turned towards me and smiled.

"NOVEN!" I yelled then ran up to him and squeezed him hard yet it passed for a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Long time no see, huh Nimbz?" He asked.

I smiled cheerfully at him and nodded.

"So how who been?" I asked when we sat down on the couch. He's butler stood besides him how Claude stood besides me.

"I been better."

"How come?"

"Well this annoying boy visited me the other day when I was supposed to talk to the supervisor of England who _was_ going to talk to me aboutthe company. We had to postpone the meeting since of all the things the boy did."

"I see. Who was he anyways?"

"He said his cousin was Alex."

"Don't know who that is."

"Tell me about you."

"Not much. But I still have the nightmares."

"Of your past?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"Let's play a game!" I said after a few moments of silence. Something I can't stand.

"Which one?"

"Hide-and-Seek, you're it!"

"Aw what?"

I ran off.

"That isn't fair," he complained and pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Noven_, I heard a voice. I turned around and saw nothing. I scratched my head.

_Who the heck called my name?_I thought. I was sure it wasn't Nimbz. Her voice was never like that. The voiced that called my name was harsh and who cold like metal in the winter wind. I turned back around and kept searching for Nimbz. _Where the heck did she ran off to?_

I sighed. This was hopeless. She was a master at hiding. I walked outside and felt the warm spring afternoon air blew threw my hair. I smiled a little and closed my eyes, taking in the breeze. So this is what Nimbz always talked about when she loved the wind.

_Help_.

My eyes shot opened and I looked around quickly. There was that voice again. _Help_? What did it mean?

My eyes widen. Could it be Nimbz? No. It couldn't be. My eyes glanced at a tree and I saw a figure in there. I walked towards it and started climbing up. When I reached closed to the figure it jumped out so fast I barely had time to blink from the wind when it did moved. I was to stunned to move. Then all of a sudden the branch that I had a gripped on broke. My eyes widen. I would've fell if a hand didn't grabbed mine. I looked up and saw Nimbz there, trying to pull me up.

I sat onto a branch besides her and I sighed.

"Thanks," I told her.

She grinned, "What's are friends for?"

I smiled at her.

"I'm I right or I'm I right?" She asked.

"You're left."

She pouted, "How rude."

I laughed and she grinned.

I looked down and stared at the floor. "This tree is dangerous."

She little laughed, "Yeah. I noticed that. Shall we get down then?"

I nodded then we got down from the tree. When we did I couldn't stop thinking of what I saw. What was it? Or _Who_? Should I at least tell Nimbz? No. I shouldn't. It'll just worry her.

"What do you want to do?" Nimbz asked.

I looked up from the ground to her. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "That why I was asking you."

I poked her then she poked back. This continued on until Nimbz ran off and I chased her. Well played this in till the sun was almost down.

"Nimbz, time to go," I heard Claude say and Nimbz groaned.

"I don't wanna!" She complained.

"Young master. It's time to go," said Zwen who came besides me somehow and it scared Nimbz since she screamed and ran off to Claude. I sighed at her and Zwen blinked. Claude just looked at Nimbz with his plain face. _Does he ever smile?_ I thought.

Nimbz hugged him then looked at me and Zwen with a childish sad face that made me smile at her. Nimbz blinked then smiled a little back at me. Then she yawned.

"Let's get you to sleep Nimbz," Claude told her. I just realized he called her Nimbz instead of young mistress or anything. I wondered why.

_"_Noven, can you stay for the night?" Nimbz asked me while smiling.

I glanced at Zwen then looked back to Nimbz. "Of course."

She grinned then went up to me and hugged me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

* * *

_"Stop her!" I heard the man say. I ran threw the halls to my sister's room. When I got there I saw her looking at me with a knife in her hand. She nodded to me and I closed the door when I got in. We blocked it with the dressers and anything we could find. I went to my sister and hugged her as the door got pounded on and voices were yelling. This was the day when I finally leave this wrecked place. __  
_

_"Come on," Alixes told me. I looked at her and she went to the window and broke it with drawer from the dresser. She moved the knife to the edges and moved it around to break off the pieces that were still on looked at me and she held out her hand. When I took it she pushed me threw the window then went threw after me.  
_

_We landed on the cold grass with our feet bare. We didn't bring anything. We ran off into the street and didn't stop until we were in the middle of a town that was 5 miles from the mansion. I shivered from the early winter air and Alixes hugged me to keep me warm. We walked around town, looking for a place to stay for the night. We knew pretty much nothing of what to do but we did know one thing. Never, and I mean _never_, trust anyone. The last person we trust had a bad habit of using me as a sex slave. _

_I leaned by a brick wall. My feet ached. They had scratches all over and dry blood. Alixes looked at me._

_"We have to keep going. You don't know if they may be close or not," she told me and tried to pull me forward. But I stayed in place._

_"I can't..."_

_She slapped me and I stared at her, my eyes wide._

_"You cannot be weak. Especially now. You know that," she said with a serious face._

_"Excuse me. Are you girls alright?" We heard a voice._

_We turned around and saw a nun standing right there. She had features that made her look 20 or 21. Alixes put her arm in front of me and held the knife up to the nun, protectively._

_"Why do you care?" Alixes snapped at the nun._

_"I'm Aria. I'm a nun of God. I care because I must help all the children of God."_

_Alixes face turned calmer but she didn't put down the knife. _

_"We have shelter here if you need any," Aria told us._

_"Please, help," I said before Alixes could say anything._

_Alixes looked at me and Aria smiled. We couldn't trust anyone but if they were a person of God then of course we needed their help.  
_

_We would've died from the harsh weather if it wasn't for that nun._

* * *

_**A/N:**_** HELLO! .3. Baka-Hentai-Nina here. Thanks for the people who supported this story but I have important news. **

_**I'm going to end this story. That's it. Only 4 chapters. Sorry.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_**I'm just fudging with you guys ****. Should've seen your faces xD .3. I will continue with the story. Daum. xD Two chapter updates in one day? How did this become possible?! Oh well. :P Hoped you guys enjoyed this story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _I'm turning into Writer's Block for this story .O. NOOOOO...I_****_'ll try to survive for this chapter, alright? I PROMISE FOR YOU GUYS! But don't get mad if it's to short xD  
_**

I sat up, drenched in sweat. I held my head. _Why won't the nightmares leave?!_ I screamed in my head. My eyes widen. _Whispers...What are they saying?_ The whispers. I heard all the time yet I haven't heard when Noven, my friend, was here. Do they only come when I'm alone? No. They can't. They whisper when I'm with Claude as well.

I sweat started to dry off and I got out of bed. I noticed my shirt was a little wet from my sweat. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I looked at them. Most were dress shirts and shorts. What I usually wear everyday. I tossed them aside then went to my closet where there was a dress. I took out the dress and put it on the ground.

I smiled but I felt myself turned my smile into a creep one. I giggled creepily also. I founded a knife I hid secretly from Claude under my dresser. I gripped the handle and started to cut the dress. After I finished I put the knife down and held the dress up. It was still long but I bet it will touch the floor. The dress was silver with now rips on it. The poofy things that were on it now were gone but a part of it stayed on it but not on the front. I put it back into my closet. I was gonna save it for later.

I looked around then went to the door. I opened it and walked out. I kept looking forward, trying not to look behind me to see if he was there. I reached the door that led outside and I opened it and entered the outside world. I looked up at the night-sky. The stars were spilled onto there. I smiled slightly.

* * *

**_Claude's POV._**

**A/N:**_** I don't know why I'm doing this. Just wanted to see how it will go xD ENJOY THIS...CLAUDE'S POV :D**_

I wiped my hands on a cloth to get the powder off from making cookies for my young mistress. I placed them into the oven and went to attend other things. As I passed the living area I saw my mistress outside, staring into the night sky. I sighed and went outside to her.

"Nimbz.." I spoke to her.

She didn't replied.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped from surprise and she looked at me. This time I looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were icy blue. They were usually white. I was going to ask her what's wrong but her eyes closed and she fell forward into my arms. I stared at her then sighed. I picked her up and her head lied on my chest. I took her to her room and lied her on her bed and covered her with her blankets. She hugged her pillow.

I saw that her clothes were surrounding her dresser and I sighed once more. I went to them, fixed them, and put them away. After I was finished I noticed something shiny from the corner of my eyes. I looked under the dresser and found a knife. I took it and examined it.

_So this is where it was the whole time_, I thought.

I stood up and walked out of the room and went back to the kitchen but I saw something very. . .Disturbing. One of the maids were eating the cookies. I glared at her.  
Then she looked at me, swallowed, and smiled.

"Claude!" She said then hugged me. I glared still.

"What are you doing? Those cookies are for the young mistress."

"Well they're mine now." She ate another one but I took the tray away from her.

"Hey," She complained. "Have you forgotten who your real master is?"

I stared at her then I glared more. "Alois Trancy."

_She(?)_ smirked. "Took you long enough."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Leave."

"That's not very nice," Alois pouted.

**_A/N: I guess that's it for this Chapter...HOPE YOU LIKE! :D OH! Before I forget...I thought of something these past weeks...Especially during state testing(P.S: I don't think I did a good job D:). What if I did one-shots for you guys? You know? If you guys start to ship a pairing during one of my stories, I'll write a one shot! :D Good idea eh? I'll write a one-shot shipping for you guys every few chapters or when I'm not in the mood to write a chapter for a story I'll just put a one-shot. SO! If you want me to do a one-shot, review or PM me on this story or any other story I did. Btw, no yaoi nor yuri. I can't do yaoi and yuri is to uncomfortable for me. Now! I must go! Ta-ta! Remember the Creepy Pasta family :D  
_**


	6. One-Shot: Clambz

_**A/N: **__**I have decided to do a Clambz(Claude x Nimbz) first since it'll take the less amount of time. I have to leave in like...40 minutes DX wish me luck on this one-shot Clambz! For MLHattheend! Hope you like enjoy ;) NOW TO THE CLAMBZ!**_

* * *

_**CLAMBZ FOR MLHattheend!**_

* * *

_Third POV _

Nimbz couldn't stop thinking of that time Claude kissed her. She tried getting the feeling out of her head but it kept coming back. She always felt her cheeks turn a little red whenever Claude was around.

She sat in a tree, swinging her feet. She wore no shoes yet she didn't care. She looked at the ground and estimated it was around 15 feet off the ground. All the time she was in a tree, she wondered how she got up there. She started to climb down yet she slipped and fell down. She held her eyes closed shut, waiting to interfere into it but never did. She opened her eyes and blinked then looked up and found Claude's face looking down to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Nimbz's eyes widen then she quickly moved away from him and she felt her cheeks turn deep red. "Claude! Don't do that!"

He stared at her yet bowed, "Apologizes."

She looked at him then sighed. "No. I'm sorry. You were trying to save me. It's alright."

He looked at then took out a watched and glanced at it. "My my. It's dinner time already."

"Give it to the maids. I'm not hungry."

Claude looked at her but didn't questioned it. He put the pocket watch away then slightly bowed. He spoke his words softly, "Yes. Nimbz." Then he walked off.

Nimbz glanced at Claude as he walked off then she felt her face return to normal. A worried look came across her face and she looked down and held her stomach.

_What is this I'm feeling? Can I? Be in love with Claude? Heh. I can't be. My head is just playing tricks with me, _she thought to herself. Then she smiled to herself yet a memory of Claude came passed her mind and she felt her cheeks turn red and her stomach twisted in knots. She held then shook her head.

She walked inside then went to her room. When she got there she closed her door and lied on her bed. She stared at her ceiling until her eyes fell tired and she fell asleep.

* * *

Claude gave the steak and cake to the maids and their eyes shone and they took the food and went of to eat it. He stared at them with his expressionless face then his eyes widen.

_Mistress?_ He thought. He put his face in his hand and he felt his heart race. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Every second a photographic memory always came to his head. Her smile across her light pink lips, her white eyes shone with amazement and happiness yet deep down in them were sadness that couldn't escape, her white hair that barely touched down to her shoulder.

_Could I be in love with...Nimbz?_ He thought to himself.

**_(A/N: 15 MINUTES! NJGKFRB NOW 14! DX I must hurry)_**

Claude shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't be in love with her. He can't be. Nimbz is next meal. Her soul. It was mouthwatering. Half pure and half insanity. Yet, she personality. Her personality was...breathtaking. He tried to take all these thoughts out of his head but couldn't. He walked up to Nimbz's room yet when he got there he found her sleeping.

He went up to her and covered her in her blankets. Before he left, he heard her groan. He looked back to her and she was holding her head. He went up to her and she was groaning, as if she was in pain. Claude placed one of his hands on her forehead. It felt like it was on fire. He moved his hand away and stared at her in shock. She held her head as if the pain she had was unbearable. He saw tears coming down her cheeks yet they weren't normal ones. Her tears were glowing icy blue with white in the center of them.

Claude shook her shoulder a little and her eyes shot opened. Her eyes were orange yet then they faded back to white. She looked around as if she forgot where she was then she sat up and looked at Claude. Normal tears came to her eyes and she hugged him.

"Cl-Claude! I had a horrible nightmare! I was strapped into a chair and a person came out and kept slicing my arms and legs!" She cried. Then she cried on and on about her dream and Claude stared at her as if he couldn't believe what she was saying.

She finally slowly broke away from the hug and she looked at him. "Claude...the person...he looked like...he looked like you."

He stared at her a bit in shock. He then placed a hand on her cheek and whispered. "I will never to anything like that to you."

She looked at him with her cheeks red. His lips were a few millimeters away from hers. Finally he breathe 3 words into her mouth.

"I love you," He told her then kissed her.

She kissed him back. When Nimbz leaned away from the kiss she only leaned a little to a point where their lips still barely touched. She couldn't resist anymore and she kissed him one more time with her cheeks lightly blushing.

* * *

**_A/N: FINISHED IN TIME! Barely. I was rushing a bit at the end xD HOPED YOU LIKED MLH :D NOW! Must get ready for future chapters ahead! Oh! : just wanted to say, I will will that idea to the story .3. thank you for it. I shall try to give you credit. I'm forgetful, so don't go hatin if I do forget to give you credit xD  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__**I realized I had never done a disclaimer on this story...SEBAS-CHAN! GO!**_

_**Sebastian: -sighs- Baka-Hentai-Nina does not own Black Butler 1 nor 2**_

_**Me: -says quietly- yay**_

_**Sebastian: can you free me now?**_

_**Me: o-o never...**_

_**Sebastian: BUT YOU PROMISED!**_

_**Me: Now! I want to give credit to **_Mr. Schrodinger **_for a new character I will introduce in this story!~ Now. ENJOY!_**

**_Sebastian: Kitty!_**

**_Me: NO! THAT'S MY KITTY!_**

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

Night has fallen and so has the rain. Outside of the Night Manor, a figure can closer to the mansion.

Nimbz's head lied on Claude's leg. She covered herself in her blanket and Claude's head lifted up. Alois slept next to Nimbz in his normal outfit but without the boots. Alois and Nimbz made some peace after some long, _tiring_, fights. A bang from the front came ringing threw the manor. Claude moved Nimbz's head away and stood up. She went close to Alois and buried her head in his chest.

Claude left the room and the knock came again, ringing. He went to the front door. He opened it and found the figure there, wet from the rain.

"Hello," He told her.

"Excuse me, but may I come inside? Its quite cold out here."

Claude bowed and held the door more opened for the person. The person entered then took off the hood they wore, reveling a young lady. She had black long that past her shoulder by a few inches and dark eyes behind blue squared trimmed glasses.

"Claude? Whose at the door?" Nimbz's voice was heard and a yawn.

Claude closed the door and looked up to Nimbz and saw Alois standing there besides her. Both their faces held tiredness on them.

"Hello. My name is Heather Whitmore. I'm looking for a job," the stranger told her.

Nimbz looked at Heather then her eyes widen. "It...ca-can't be.."

Heather blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You-You're...you were dead..."

"Um..I'm very alive...are you confusing me with someone else?"

"Nimbz...that's not her.." Alois whispered to Nimbz.

Tears went down Nimbz's cheeks and she held her head.

Heather blinked and looked to Claude who nodded to Alois. Alois nodded back and lead Nimbz back up to her room. Heather adjusted her glasses and looked to Claude once again.

"What's with your young mistress?"

"You remind her of an old friend. A very old one."

"Who?"

"She doesn't tell her name to me. And she rarely likes to talk about her."

"I see.."

"Now. You say you are looking for a job? What made you came so late at night?"

She explained her story to Claude who just listened carefully yet not saying a word. She looked away right after she finished.

"I'll ask Nimbz and see what she'll have to say. For now you'll sleep in the guest bedroom till the morrow when she wakes from her slumber." Claude told her.

"Al...Alright then."

* * *

"Nimbz,you have to sleep," Alois told her.

"I...I can't...she..she can't be.."

"Alive? I know. Alixes is...gone..."

She stayed quiet and looked at him. He smiled at her.

**_A/N: So sorry its short! I've been writing this all day and lost motive at the end D: sorry. SO SORRY! I have TONS to do right now. Remember Creepypasta and Barney from How I Met Your Mother xDD Also! If you want me to do One-Shots for this story, review or PM me. TA-DA FANS_**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's NoteOne-Shot

_**A/N:**__** HELLO BIRCHES! Jk Jk. BUT I AM BACK FROM THE FAN-FIC THINGY THAT HAPPENED RECENTLY. Here's a one-shot chapter just for...DRUMROLL *drumroll then crash on cymbals* MY SISTAH-LIKE-FRIEND, TEDDY .D. yeah you Teddy ;D HOPE YOU LIKE DX my chest hurts from laughing to much xD I went to watch **_**The Internship**_**xD HOPE YOU ENJOY MEH FRIENDS**_

Nimbz ran down the hall and looked around, looking for somewhere to hide. She ran and found a closet. Her heart raced more as she heard footsteps and a voice saying, "_Oooh Nimbz!_"

Her eyes widen and looked behind her. She went in a closet and hid under some clothes that were hanging. She heard the footsteps come closer to the door. Oh how she hate hiding, it just scared her more than necessary. The footsteps came to a stop in from of the closet. Her eyes widen more as the door slowly opened.

"Why don't you love me?! We look beautiful together, Nimbz! Let me love you!"

Nimbz screamed as she tried to run out but arms came around her. She pouted.

"Alois, that's no fair!" She complained.

"Yeah it is. I found you!"

He let go of her.

"Well. Can I at _least _be the psycho girlfriend this time? You've been the psycho boyfriend the past three times!"

"Fine. But you have to count to 30."

"That's to long!"

"Oh well!"

He ran off and Nimbz pouted sadly.

"No fair..." She complained.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **__**yeah yeah. Kill me for going on writer's block and time skipping. Just I'm REALLY into Creepypasta right now. Also, if you guys like Clambz I actually made some photos of them and posted on deviantART. You can go check them out and my other stuff :P sorry I sound desperate. My name on dA is **_**death-the-girl888 ****_so yeah xD ONTO THE STORY! CLAUDE! DISCLAIMER~!_**

**Claude: baka-hentai-nina does not own Black Butler 1 nor 2. She does own this plot, Nimbz, and Heather. Noven is from her friend.**

**Me: yay eue**

Third person

Nimbz had agreed for Heather to work at the manor but she always hid before Claude or ran off with Alois whenever she came close to Heather. One day Heather kind of got upset when she ran out of the living room when she asked what she was drawing.

"Heather," a voice said from behind.

She turned around and saw Claude standing right there. She wasn't surprised.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I ask of you to take Nimbz to the tailor to get her a dress for the ball."

"Alright." She bowed and walked to where Nimbz went.

Nimbz sat in a tree drawing that picture of the boy she never seen again. She wondered why he always appeared in her dreams as different times. He looked around 15 with golden blonde hair and tanned skin and golden eyes. He wore plain clothing. She sighed and rested her head on her palm.

"Who are you?" She muttered.

"Mistress?" Heather called up to her.

Nimbz yelp and look down. She tried ignoring her.

"Mistress, Claude told me to take you to the tailor to get you a dress."

Nimbz groaned slightly. She hated tailors. Yet if Claude told her so then she had to go.

"What for?" Nimbz said.

"A ball."

She groaned once more yet slowly got down.

**TIME SKIP~**

Nimbz and Heather entered the tailor shop and Heather clutched on Heather's maid outfit. Heather looked at her confused yet saw Nimbz was nervous.

"Ah. You must be Nimbz."

They looked up to the tailor who was a woman with light brown hair and honey colored eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore the normal clothing a tailor would have.

"Shall we start?" The tailor asked Nimbz. She looked up to Heather as if asking for advice.

"Its alright" Heather told her then Nimbz looked back at the tailor and slowly nodded.

**Time skip to the ball! Yeah yeah, kill me xD**

Nimbz walked in holding Alois's hand for comfort. She was always shy in front of new people. From across the room Ciel noticed Nimbz who dressed in a long silvery dress. It wasn't really poofy as the others and was rather flat and she also wore matching gloves. Yet what bothered him the most was seeing Claude and Alois standing her. And Aleister Chamber heading her way.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

The tall raven-haired man turned and seemed to notice the situation and nodded to his master. Then he walked to Aleister Chamber to distract him while Ciel went up to Nimbz.

"Excuse me," he told her. "Would you like to have this dance?"

Right then, as if on cue, a slow song began to play.

Nimbz looked up to him and glanced at Alois who seemed to growl a little yet she took Ciel's hand as they went onto the dance. Sebastian noticed Ciel and Nimbz then bowed to Aleister and left him.

"I'm Ciel. And whom may you be?" Ciel asked her.

"Ni-Nimbz," She said quietly. She looked up to his eye and blushed slightly at the boy the same age as her. He stared at her a bit confusingly.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm. . .I'm around new people. . ."

"Explains."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed nervous when you came in. That's why you were holding Alois's hand and were standing close to Claude. Afraid something bad may happen to you."

"You know Alois and Claude?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm here to warn you about them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't trust them."

"But. . .No. I fully trust them. Claude has protected in the past till now. I'm sure he will continue protecting me in the future."

"Yes. Until he fulfills your wish and devours your soul without hesitation."

She flinched. "You don't know that."

"I do know. I seen him ditch Alois to get to me."

She fell silent. "I-I don't believe you."

"You better believe me. I normally don't help people."

Just then, the song finished.

_**A/N:**__**CLIFFHANGER! .D. yes yes. I'm aware of my meanness(most times). ANYWHO, I have something to say...I feel like Nimbz xD I'm wearing a long shirt with shorts. Other news. I'm still on writer's block and right now, I forced myself to write! *insert serious demanding face here* And I'm still lazy xD I hoped you like. I shall try now to upload the chapters for my other stories .-. Gonna take fo'ever. TA-TA NOW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I just realized in the last chapter it said**_** Nimbz and Heather entered the tailor shop and Heather clutched on Heather's maid outfit. ****_Its supposed to say _****Nimbz and Heather entered the tailor shop. Once they did, Nimbz clutched onto Heather's maid outfit. **

**_So in other news, HAI! Sorry for not updating these past few weeks. I got my appendicitis(Not sure if that's spelled right) and right while the doctors were taking it out, it erupted in me. So they had to rinse out in me. After a day stayed in the hosptial, I went home. My real home. My sister forgot the laptop. Also I have no internet in my house so there was no way to update. But at least I found my DSI! :D Yet my house got robbed one day and so mostly everything electronic got stolen. Also my sister's DSI but we don't care about it since it was working._**

**_Enough of me! To the story shall we? Also, don't really feel bad for me. I'm getting better. Good news though. As I was rereading the last chapter, I got out of writer's block for this chapter eue *says like Gru* yaayy. Sry. Watched Despicable me 2 yesterday xD NOW! Third Person, Claude POV!_**

Claude stared at his mistress as Ciel took her hand and started dancing with her once a new song began.

"Seems your mistress had a liking towards my master," a voice said behind him.

Without keeping his eyes off his Nimbz, he replied to the voice, "Yes. It seems so..._Sebastian_." He told Sebastian's name in disgust.

Sebastian came next to Claude and looked at his master dancing with Claude's mistress as well. "You know. I won't allow you to take her soul."

Claude glanced at Sebastian from the corners of his eyes then looked at his mistress once again and pushed up his glasses. "And why not?"

"I can't have my master's soul so you can't have your mistress's."

"I'll have you know, I am no longer interesting in your master's soul. Even if he did become a demon himself. Nimbz's soul is far more superior than Ciel's soul if his soul was 10 times more."

"I'm ashamed of you. Calling your mistress by her name."

"She has ordered me to. I must follow her orders and commands on the spot."

"Even if she has ordered you not to devour her soul once you grant her wish?"

Claude fell silent and didn't reply once the song has ended finally. He looked towards Sebastian.

"As I say once again. Her soul is far more superior than Ciel's."

* * *

"This conversation is over," Nimbz told Ciel and moved away from him yet he gripped her wrist.

"Come."

"What? Why should I?"

"Nimbz!" A familiar voice was heard. Ciel and Nimbz both turned their heads towards the direction of the voice to and found it belong to Alois who was going their way.

"Alois," Nimbz softly said.

Ciel growled slightly and dragged Nimbz away. She protested and tried getting away from him but it was no use.

"Nimbz!" Alois called out.

* * *

"Claude!" Alois said as he approached him. "Claude, Claude, Claude, Claude, Claude, Claude!"

"What is it?"

"Ciel! He took Nimbz somewhere!"

Claude looked up to the dance-floor for any signs of Ciel or Nimbz yet just as feared, they were gone. Claude turned to Sebastian but he was too gone. Claude growled silently.

_This was their plan all along,_ he thought.

* * *

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY DID I STOPPED THE STORY AND STARTED ASKING QUESTIONS?! ARE THESE QUESTIONS IN ALL ARE MINDS?! WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?! xD so that's all for this chapter-...what?...I thought that was-...fien...guess I have to improvise...GUESS THAT'S NOT ALL SINCE IT WAS ONLY LIKE...600 LETTERS TYPED(or words. Still thinking xD)**_

* * *

"Let go of me!" Nimbz said as Ciel dragged her into the garden where he finally let go of he wrist.

"Look. I'm trying to warn you-"

"And why is that?"

"Master," Sebastian said as he came into the garden as well. Nimbz who yelped while looking at him then backed away from him slightly. He smiled kindly at her. "There's nothing to fear. I am not here to harm you as well as my master."

She stared at him, not saying a word.

"She's shy, Sebastian," Ciel told him.

"Oh. I see. Well there is no reason to be shy, Ms. Nimbz."

"Ho-How did you kno-know my na-name?" She told him silently.

"I was talking to your butler, Claude. It surprised me how he called you Nimbz and not a title suiting you."

"I-...I told him to call me Nimbz."

"As he told as well."

"Its just I'm not comfortable with all this fancy stuff."

"Fancy stuff?" Ciel questioned.

She covered her mouth then slowly removed. "I don't speak of my past..."

"But what do you mean of _fancy stuff_?"

"I don't want to tell. Claude tells me I shouldn't tell others..."

"Of what?"

She shook her head.

Sebastian talked before Ciel got the chance to. In case he ruined their plan. "Its alright. You don't have to tell us if you don't want."

She looked up to Sebastian and smiled only a little at him. He smiled back warmly to her.

"Nimbz! Where are you!" The voice of Alois called out nearby.

"Let's go," Ciel told Sebastian.

"Alois!" Nimbz called out to Alois yet Sebastian covered her mouth, lift her from the ground and ran off with Ciel closely behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__** Yes yes I know its short but I'm rewriting the Servant of Evil into a version with my sister. We're twins so yeah. I got like half down. I think its pretty good so far. Now all we need to do it find a way on how making a good quality sound with a good video for we can post it on YouTube. ^^' Bye! PIZZA HERE I COME **_


End file.
